


Thankful

by WrongRemedy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock and Paul have a serious conversation back stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr. I wrote this with the intention of them seeming like cute bros, but it can be pre-slash/mild romance if you want to take it that way. Rated T for language, not action.

“And _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, is why Broooock Llllllesnar is the most dominant force in the WWE today.”

  
Paul finished speaking, dropped his microphone to the mat, and smirked in his client’s direction as Brock in turn smiled into the camera. He was looming over the prone body of Seth Rollins, who was suffering the after-effects of a monster suplex. Brock’s music began to play, the WWE universe cheered, and Paul patted Brock’s arm as he started to move towards the ropes, indicating that Brock should follow him out.

  
They strode up the ramp, through the curtain, and into the controlled chaos of backstage with all the swagger and smugness that their on-screen characters called for. Once they had made it nearly all the way to the locker room, Brock reached out to catch Paul by his sleeve and get his attention.

  
“Hey Paul, hold on a sec.” Brock said, and Paul stopped to turn and face his friend and client, a look of curiosity on his face.

  
“What’s going on, buddy?” Paul asked, hoping everything was okay. Brock had been one of Paul’s closest friends for quite a few years, but his quiet demeanor really wasn’t much of an act, and usually Brock didn’t seem this serious unless there was really something of consequence that needed discussed.

  
Brock glanced around the hallway, scrubbing a hand over his face and then over the back of his neck, seeming nervous about something. Paul’s worry only increased.

  
“Hey, Brock, seriously, is everything okay?” Paul asked, moving to place his hands on Brock’s arms. “Is it the kids? Rena? An injury?”

  
“No, no, nothing like that.” Brock assured him, shaking his head, and Paul breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling again as he stepped back from Brock a little and gave the man some space.

  
“Then what’s going on, man? You scared me a little bit there.”

  
Brock looked around one more time and rubbed at his nose, not looking Paul directly in the eye.

  
“I just… listen, don’t think I’m an idiot alright?”

  
“Might be a little too late for that one, buddy,” Paul ribbed, chuckling a little.

  
“I’m serious, Paul,” Brock responded, and Paul stopped laughing immediately.

  
“Alright, I’m sorry. Go ahead.”

  
Brock sighed. “I just wanted to thank you,” he said finally. “For, y’know. For everything. For being beside me all this time. For giving me a voice.”

  
Brock looked away again, focusing fairly intently on the concrete wall next to his head, and Paul was amazed to see a blush forming on the face of the Beast himself. He couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Hey,” he said softly, and was gratified when Brock actually locked eyes with him instead of trying to avoid his gaze.

  
“Yeah,” Brock answered, not really a question, but not a statement either. Paul smiled again.

  
“You’re welcome,” he said, emphasizing the words and not breaking eye contact with Brock as he said them. “You’re one of the best guys I’ve ever had the privilege of working with, alright? It’s truly been my honor to speak for you all these years.”

  
Brock shook his head a little, and finally he was smiling too. Paul was overjoyed to see it.

 

“Thanks, Paul.” Brock said, and Paul just shrugged.

  
“It’s my job,” he said, grinning when Brock laughed a little. “Now, are we gonna hug this out before we go into that locker room and pretend to be real men, or not?”

  
With that, Paul opened his arms and held them out to Brock, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows with a questioning smirk.

  
Brock laughed again. “You’re such a weird fucking guy,” he said, but he opened his arms and wrapped Paul in a hug anyway.


End file.
